Recent increasing adoption of crypto currencies (e.g., Bitcoin) worldwide creates challenges for existing trading systems. For example, market data and ownership data are stored differently. Additionally, existing trading systems use protocols for pre-trade communications and execution that are not compatible with trading systems that trade digital transactional items.
The present disclosure overcomes these and other limitations of existing trading systems, and provides other benefits as will become clearer to those skilled in the art from the following description.